


Magic is Real

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Might be some OOC-ness, Probably will be OOC-ness, Sadstuck, Seadwweller, eridan - Freeform, harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora, sitting alone in his respiteblock, violet tears running down his face. "No-one understands me..." He whispers aloud.</p><p>This lonely soul doesn't believe in magic. This lonely soul is, for the most part, hated by everyone on this stupid boring as hell meteor. And this lonely soul didn't expect to find hisself sitting on a bush on the side of a railroad, a giant castle in the distance.</p><p>((Please know that none of my stories will have a stable updating system))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic is Real

**Author's Note:**

> My Headcanon for this: Jade was able to park the ship on the meteor, and everyones all friends and such except for Eridan, who mostly everyone hates cause he blinded Sollux and NEARLY killed Feferi, and no-one really liked him much in the first place, except for John, who is currently friends with Eridan. Also, no-one died. Isn't that great? No? Well, not like its going to make ANY DIFFERENCE WHATSOEVER really, because guess what, Eridan is going to Hogwarts!!! ((Also, as for how Eridan speaks, he uses the double W and clearly pronounces it, but he pronounces Vs like a single W. Also, he does not use the G at the end of ING, ex. somethin'.))

The meteor would look pretty dull if it wasn't for all the crisscrossing buildings and chambers.

Of maybe the reason it was so interesting-looking was because of the giant golden ship that stuck out of the side of it. Yeah, that might help a bit with the scenery.

It was late, or at least, most people were tired, but that didn't stop anyone. John was sitting on one of the numerous golden couches in the giant golden ship. Jade and Dave were sitting with him, Terezi was talking to Vriska, and Tavros was just standing around on his robot legs, not doing anything. Rose was talking with Kanaya somewhere in the extensive ship about quadrants, Karkat was watching some shitty romcom in his respiteblock, and Equius was obsessing over horses and sweating profusely. Sollux and Feferi were having a feelings jam, while Gamzee was over in the corner with a bike horn.

Eridan was crying in his respiteblock. All the lights were turned off, and he was leaning against his recuprocoon. He whispered to himself, "No-one understands me..." and continued crying. Soon he had cried himself to sleep, his scarf stained violet from tears of self-loathing. He felt terrible for what he had done, he had nearly killed Feferi and definitely blinded Sollux. Sure, everyone else thought he hated Sollux, but the truth was that he admired him. He admired Sollux because the blind mustard blood was great at programming and had more friends than the seadweller, even though Sollux had a lisp, not to mention the psionics. Eridan hated himself because he knew he had fucked up terribly and he knew everyone hated him because he acted arrogant all the time but he didn't know how to act any other way so he just kept up his charade and hid his depression from everyone else.

* * *

Eridan woke up slowly, at first just staring around the dark room, even though to him it wasn't dark at all, being a nocturnal creature. His eyes were all sticky, so he tried to wipe them on his scarf, before realizing the scarf was also covered in his dried violet tears. Eridan sighed, taking the scarf off and setting it down. He'll clean it later. He grabbed at random one of the many scarves strewn around his respiteblock, quickly putting it on and going into his bathroom to wash the stickiness out of his eyes. The troll was quickly done with that, and, after a quick soak in the ablution trap, hurried off to breakfast, plastering a look on his face that clearly said, "I am better than you.".

Eridan grabbed some waffles, and sat away from the others. He was feeling especially down today, and his back slumped a little, though he didn't notice it. His expression also seemed a bit more mute than usual. He picked at his food before sighing quietly and emptying his plate into the trash and leaving the plate in the dishwasher. Eridan silently walked out of the room, his retreating form not given a single glance.

* * *

Eridan decided that today he wouldn't talk or be near to the people who hated him, so he started again toward his respiteblock to read a book, but was interuppted by John. John, his only friend.

"Hey, Eridan!" John called out. "Wanna watch a movie with me?"

Eridan looked up at him, a frown on his face, but still he said, "Yeah, sure, wwhatevver..." and followed John into his respiteblock.

"So, ED, what do you want to watch?" John asked, bouncing excitedly.

"I dunno. Wwhatevver you wwant to." Eridan replied, still not smiling as he sat down on John's bed. John grinned and quickly pulled out a copy of Con Air.

Eridan was quiet throughout the whole movie, he would rather go through his own thoughts than watch this stupid earth movie. However, John was staring at the screen intently for the entire movie. Once the movie was over, it was about... midday? Midnight? He didn't really know, but he knew it was about 5 hours until it was time again to go to sleep. Wow, time sure does fly when you're thinking about how much everyone hates you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I still haven't gotten to the actual story. Oh well.


End file.
